


Touch Me There (Make Me Feel Human)

by saucekays



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is just 8.000 words of porn, attempt at poetry, bratty Naruto, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucekays/pseuds/saucekays
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke belong to each other, in body and in soul.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 177





	Touch Me There (Make Me Feel Human)

“Naruto,” Sasuke’s voice was low and dangerous as he paced into the man in question’s field of view, rounding on Naruto as if he were nothing but prey in the eyes of a predator. The dark-haired man was wearing nothing but his grey jacket, which was unzipped until nearly his navel and surely did not reach any lower than his upper thighs. 

As Naruto knelt there on the hardwood floor, he found it hard to pay attention to anything besides the man in the room with him. Sasuke’s voice and body were threatening to draw in each of his five senses, rendering everything else surrounding the two of them vague and unremarkable. _No,_ he thought, quickly tearing his eyes away and shaking his head to clear his mind of these alluring thoughts. 

“What do you want, pretty boy?” Naruto spat, leveling his gaze as best as he could from his lowered position. 

Sasuke’s mouth curved in a smile, but his eyes sparked fiercely. “You’re one to make demands,” he murmured. Despite his state of near undress, his stance betrayed nothing less than absolute power and control. 

Naruto refused to back down. “I asked what you want.” 

“No,” Sasuke purred, “I want you to tell me what _you_ want. Until then, you’re not leaving here.” 

A chill traveled down Naruto’s spine, a strange mixture of apprehension and something else. He drew his jacket closer around himself, trying to cover more of his bare legs. His dress was much the same as Sasuke’s— just his jacket, nothing else— but despite this, he was feeling far more vulnerable and exposed than Sasuke seemed to. “I’m not telling you anything,” he stated, as defiantly as he could. 

“You’re shivering,” Sasuke stated, deadpan. 

“A-am not,” Naruto replied, hoping against hope that the break in his voice hadn’t been audible. “Listen, Sasuke _._ I want you to tell me what you want from me. I’m not just going to sit here on my knees and wait for you to decide what you want, you bastard. I could just get up right now, and—” 

He fell suddenly silent despite his bravado, completely freezing up as Sasuke walked straight up to him, crossing the space between them in two, three sure-footed steps. Now, standing this close, he appeared to tower over Naruto. The expanse of his pale legs was the first thing Naruto registered: exposed above the ankle, the knee, the thigh, and _oh._ Although Naruto had noted Sasuke’s lack of pants, he had been too distracted — _no, you were trying not to look, don’t lie to yourself—_ to fully take in what that meant. Now, as Sasuke stood so close to him and Naruto craned his head upwards to meet his eyes, his gaze couldn’t help but linger on Sasuke’s bulge. It was mere inches from his face, and shifting Sasuke’s jacket with its shape so that even less of his legs were covered than they should have been. 

Naruto swallowed involuntarily, thick and slow. His hands itched with the urge to pull his own jacket down further— _not that I’m hiding anything._

Above him, Sasuke laughed softly. Naruto wrenched his eyes away and continued to move his gaze upwards, trying not to stare at Sasuke’s abs, his pecs, _definitely_ not the one nipple which was partially visible, his perfect alabaster throat, or his lips. Instead of looking at any of these things, Naruto resolutely met the other man’s dark eyes, which flickered with subtle amusement. 

_What the hell is he doing?_ Naruto wondered. Then, because he couldn’t help it: _What the hell am I doing…_

“You talk too much,” Sasuke intoned, words calm and laced with a promise and intention Naruto couldn’t quite bring himself to ignore, as much as he wanted to. 

_Who the hell does he think he is?_ Naruto’s bones were aching to make an escape, every one of his instincts was telling him to _leave now, you have no reason to kneel before Sasuke, he’s not better than you, you could back him in a corner just as well,_ but he found himself frozen in place as Sasuke slowly moved a delicate hand downwards, past the inches and inches of his own exposed chest and stomach, past the dangling zipper of his jacket, and down to the straining fabric below. 

Naruto could do nothing other than follow the path of Sasuke’s hand, trailing inexorably downwards and leading him right back down to the area of his body which Naruto had been trying so hard to avoid looking at all this time. 

A single flick of Sasuke’s wrist, and suddenly he was no longer covered. One second Naruto was quivering in anticipation, trying desperately to keep his eyes from moving to where both of them knew he would end up looking; the next, his gaze was locked on Sasuke’s long, hard cock which had been freed from the confines of his jacket. 

Naruto swallowed again. _No way._

He desperately wanted to look away, to prove to Sasuke that he was _better_ than this and that he was capable of resisting what was in front of him, but it was no use. His entire body seized at the sight of Sasuke laid bare in front of him, and his own cock jumped— he could no longer deny that he was hard. Naruto pulled his own jacket down further over his thighs, hoping Sasuke hadn’t noticed his body’s betrayal of itself. 

Sasuke moved his hand again and there, right before Naruto’s eyes, he delicately took hold of his own member, and then he was suddenly bringing it closer, closer…

Naruto’s eyes snapped up to Sasuke’s face; that was almost _worse_ somehow because there was a certain glint in those dark eyes which clearly betrayed his lust and his feeling of power, and although the latter pissed Naruto off so much he could hardly breathe, the idea of turning someone like Sasuke on was one which was utterly intoxicating Naruto and rendering him less likely to resist than he would ever want to admit. 

But he hardened his resolve — _You’re not going to beat me so easily, Sasuke—_ and continued to stalwartly glare up at him. He clenched his jaw for good measure. 

Then he felt Sasuke’s cock at his lips, hot and heavy and wetting his skin with precum, and he clenched his jaw _harder._

Sasuke just stood there before him, tall and strong, with a hand around his own cock trying to guide it into Naruto’s mouth like it was nothing, as if he wasn’t demeaning him and bending him to his will. _He knows what he’s doing, damn him,_ Naruto bristled, baring his teeth in anger. 

Sasuke chuckled, and Naruto realized his lips had opened with his expression of anger. A trace of salty liquid rolled from his lip, down his chin. Naruto practically _snarled._

“Stubborn, aren’t you,” Sasuke murmured, and he lazily began to move his dick back and forth, trailing it back and forth from between Naruto’s lips and onto his cheeks. 

A burning humiliation came across him: burning from his chest, heating his cheeks, stinging in his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to spit at Sasuke, to yell at him, but to open his mouth would be to give in. _I won’t give him the satisfaction,_ Naruto vowed. _I won’t._

Even as he made this promise to himself, his breathing was accelerating rapidly and the burning embarrassment inside him was growing hotter while Sasuke continued to move across his face. Naruto’s eyes were wide, but he couldn’t meet Sasuke’s anymore. He didn’t even want to blink for fear of a single hot tear escaping his eyes. And although he did everything he could to prevent it, he was sure his cheeks were reddening with shame by now. 

Sasuke hummed, as if reading his thoughts. “There’s no need to be embarrassed,” he said, quietly, _mockingly._

Naruto tried to keep his gaze as baleful as possible. _Get out of my head, you bastard._

“You can say what you want,” Sasuke said. “Tell me anything. I’ll listen to you. Just _open your mouth._ ” 

The last three words were carefully enunciated, a thinly veiled demand, and Naruto shivered. 

Sasuke chuckled again, having felt the tremor run through Naruto. He continued to murmur, the deep voice running through him so powerfully Naruto swore he could feel its vibrations on his lips. He tasted another bead of salty liquid, and something inside him faltered. 

Sasuke’s voice in his ears and on his lips was doing something to him, enveloping his world so thoroughly that Sasuke seemed the only real thing in the room; and Naruto was so, so conscious of the fact that he was right there in front of him. Sasuke was _everywhere,_ coaxing him in a soft voice which had Naruto’s hand pulling at the hem of his jacket once again, _surely the bastard knows what he’s doing, damn it all._

Then, Sasuke said: “Naruto, be good for me,” and _oh._

Before he could help it, the stubborn clamp of his jaw relaxed the slightest bit, and then his tongue had darted out from behind his teeth, running across his lips. Immediately, he winced. Sasuke’s taste had been at the front of his mouth before but now it was on his tongue— yet another one of his five senses had fallen under Sasuke’s spell, utterly conquered. 

Sasuke’s cock had been tracing Naruto’s left cheek during the instant he had licked his lips, but he quickly brought it back to Naruto’s mouth after seeing the latter’s tongue, otherwise showing no outward sign of surprise. _Of course not,_ Naruto thought bitterly, _he expected me to do this, after all._ The thought was almost enough to make him clench up all over again, but then the head of Sasuke’s cock was touching the tip of his tongue and he _had_ to lick at it tentatively, he _had_ to know… 

Another wave of salty taste filled his mouth, and by now his cheeks felt like they were on fire. Sasuke’s sweat and precum were mixing with drool inside his mouth, and with a mounting sense of horror, Naruto realized he was salivating. He wanted to taste _more._ He gave the head of Sasuke’s member another lick, swirling his tongue all the way around it this time, and finally dared to look up. 

Sasuke was still staring down at him, but now his eyes were hooded with lust, and his teeth were gritted. _He’s holding back,_ Naruto realized, and an intoxicating rush filled him with that thought. Sasuke held so much power; he could turn on Naruto at any moment and have his way with him. _I should be angry,_ Naruto thought, but when his hand returned down to his jacket in another attempt to conceal his own erection, the fabric brushed roughly over the head of his cock and _fuck it all,_ there was no more denying this was turning him on hopelessly. 

He wanted to deepen the expression of lust on Sasuke’s face, he wanted to hear more of the deep voice encouraging him; and so he returned his gaze back to Sasuke’s cock and slowly enveloped the head between his plush lips. 

Sasuke’s dick in his mouth was strange and heavy, but Naruto wanted it _stranger_ and _heavier_ because it was _Sasuke,_ with his imposing body and his dark eyes and that voice beginning to rumble in his ears again, the quiet _go on, Naruto_ and _that’s it,_ simple expressions which stole into his mind and replaced his thoughts with their strange power, echoing around in his head and disrupting any other thought he tried to have. 

And so Naruto kept going, relishing the taste in his mouth and taking the cock deeper and deeper, chasing the strange and heavy feeling which meant more tremors in Sasuke’s voice and a deeper burning of lust in Sasuke’s eyes, which were so focused on Naruto’s face that he could feel them and know the expression in their depths without ever looking up. 

Suddenly, daringly, he took Sasuke in all the way, feeling every inch in his mouth and the heat of Sasuke’s groin at the tip of his nose. His eyes began to water again; shame mixed with effort mixed with something else entirely. 

Naruto could feel Sasuke’s muscles tightening, could hear a low exclamation from somewhere above him, and as he moved back down Sasuke’s member he gave a wicked lick down the underside, long and trailing spit. 

“Fuck,” Sasuke swore breathlessly, and he fisted one of his hands in Naruto’s hair. It _hurt,_ and it pissed him off, but _I can’t yell at him right now, I just want to taste him, I have to taste him,_ and Naruto took him in deeply a second time. 

He found himself slowly unraveling: _there isn’t enough, I need more,_ and he began to bob his head at a faster pace, taking Sasuke’s cock in and out of his mouth and searching for more of that addicting taste. 

“That’s it,” Sasuke breathed, “That’s it, Naruto,” and if he hadn’t been sure before, Naruto was now certain he was not only hearing Sasuke’s voice but _feeling_ it; his words weren’t just in his head anymore but they were _everywhere,_ burning in his throat and making his heart thump wildly and sending tremors so frequently through his system that Naruto could imagine his very chakra being touched, pulsing with Sasuke’s rhythm and being drawn towards his voice, the voice saying his name like it was something special, like it was something sacred and holy, the voice Naruto would now do anything for if only to be able to hear it cry out in ecstasy. 

Each one of Sasuke’s words sent him deeper, moved him faster, encouraged him further to draw out more of Sasuke’s flavor. He bobbed his head feverishly back and forth, not minding the spit drooling down his chin or the tears blurring his vision. _More, more, more,_ was all he could think, and as much as he wanted to hear and treasure every word Sasuke spoke, all he could do was focus on the cock in his mouth, its weight and taste becoming his only focus. 

It began to twitch in his mouth suddenly, catching on his lips; Sasuke let out the most beautiful gasp Naruto had ever heard, and then he was cumming everywhere. 

Naruto grabbed the base of Sasuke’s cock, holding it steady in front of his face. The first spurt filled his mouth completely, and all he could feel besides the spasming of the dick in his mouth was the warmth and wetness of the liquid as it hit the back of his throat and then covered his tongue completely. His eyes rolled back at the taste, and for a moment he thought he might collapse. Sasuke’s precum had been good, but this was so much hotter, so much _more._

Naruto swallowed quickly, but there was even more; it was too much and too thick and Naruto had to open his mouth wider and let Sasuke cum all over his face instead. He closed his eyes and let the strands of white paint his nose and cheeks and chin when his mouth couldn’t be filled anymore. 

“Naruto, Naruto, _Naruto_ ,” Sasuke was muttering, and Naruto _whimpered,_ he wanted Sasuke to keep saying his name and he wanted more of his seed, even as he was already covered in it. 

Sasuke finally stopped cumming, and Naruto was breathing heavily, desperately licking out his mouth, and then all over his lips, looking for more. 

Above him, Sasuke hummed in approval; his voice was clearer now as Naruto’s desperation slowly receded. Naruto could feel traces of Sasuke’s cum across his face and a string of mixed fluids trailing from his mouth, but he didn’t care: he looked up at Sasuke with hazy eyes, blinking slowly as he continued to absent-mindedly lick his lips. 

Eyes still upwards, he moved towards Sasuke’s still-hard cock, kissing the tip before taking the head in his mouth once again, looking for more traces of cum. He moved quickly, lapping up and relishing the remnants of Sasuke’s taste in his mouth, focused on the way Sasuke’s eyes narrowed in pleasure and the way his hand tightened in his hair. 

After carefully lapping up the last drops of cum Naruto leaned his head back and collapsed into a sitting position with his limbs folded underneath him, slowly coming down from the high. He could still feel wetness on his face which was too far away to lick and too much effort to scrub away with his hand, and with it came the shame. 

_So much for resisting him,_ Naruto thought petulantly, eyes flicking away before returning to Sasuke’s face. 

Sasuke was still smiling, but it was less smug than it had been before; instead, his smile held traces of satisfaction and pride, as if to say _I told you you could do it._

_Ugh, that’s even worse._

“You liked it, didn’t you?” Sasuke prompted. 

Naruto glared at him, as best as he could with the mess still all over his face. 

A knowing smile crossed Sasuke’s face, illuminating his hungry eyes. Naruto shivered: whether in apprehension or lust he didn’t know, but at this point he was much too far gone to care. Everything Sasuke made him feel was addictive; not just pleasure and sex but also pain and shame. Naruto wanted more of _all_ of these feelings. Everything was good when it came from Sasuke. 

Sasuke suddenly knelt down in front of him, placing himself close to Naruto’s height for the first time. However, he was no less intimidating at this height: the strength of his torso was only more impressive, and his burning gaze even more intense. 

Naruto stared at the toned chest in front of him. _What would Sasuke do if I touched him now?_

His eyes snapped up to Sasuke’s, an inexplicable surge of guilt filling him from the thought alone. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, then laid out his right hand between them with a flourish before snaking it downwards. 

Naruto was suddenly hyper-aware of the lower half of his body. Caught up in ecstasy, he had barely made any note of his bodily reactions; as he came back to reality and Sasuke’s hand moved closer and closer to the hem of his jacket, he suddenly was all too aware of the state he was in. Alarm spiked through him as he realized what Sasuke would find; his entire body shook, and then he whimpered audibly. 

The sound prompted Sasuke to pause his motion, and he looked sharply at Naruto. 

“What was that?” he asked, deceptively calm. 

“N-nothing,” Naruto squeaked, shifting so that his thighs pressed together, trying to conceal what was obvious. 

“Spread your legs, Naruto,” Sasuke said softly, and something deep inside him _pulsed_ at the words, and _this is only getting worse_ — 

But to his horror, he found that the shame was only fueling the hot coil of lust inside him, and he began to slowly move his knees further apart where he knelt, hoping the jacket would stay where it was. 

Sasuke watched carefully: his own jacket had fallen back down to cover himself, but when Naruto quickly glanced downwards he saw that he was hard again. _Of course he’s getting off to this, the sick bastard._

Then he felt Sasuke’s hand on him, fingertips resting on the hem of his jacket and thumb in contact with the soft flesh of his thigh, and all other thoughts escaped him as his nerves suddenly felt like they were being set on fire and doused in ice-cold water at the same time. Another pulse moved deep inside in his core, and he shut his eyes tight in guilt and shame. 

“Look down,” Sasuke told him.

Naruto obeyed and could do nothing but watch as his jacket was slowly lifted up. 

As the fabric shifted, it moved across the tip of his dick, and Naruto couldn’t help but make a small sound. He didn’t dare to check Sasuke’s reaction and continued to stare down at his crotch with flaming cheeks. 

Sasuke pushed his jacket up just high enough, then paused to take in the sight before him. 

Underneath the jacket was proof of Naruto’s arousal. His cock was completely hard and dripping wet, just from watching Sasuke and sucking him off. Even as they both watched, another bead of precum escaped his slit and rolled down the shaft. 

They both followed the trail downwards: Naruto’s precum had wet the inside of his jacket, it was glistening messily on his inner thighs, and there was even a small pool collecting on the floor between his legs. 

Seeing the proof of his own desire awakened something fully in Naruto; suddenly he wanted nothing more than for Sasuke to touch him and excuse his shame. 

But Sasuke wasn’t so merciful. 

“Someone’s excited,” he purred, “I’m surprised you didn’t cum just from sucking my cock.” 

Naruto’s mouth twisted in annoyance, and he resolutely looked away, only to instantly turn his head back when Sasuke trailed his finger along Naruto’s inner thigh.

He raised his hand in front of Naruto’s mouth, who began to suck on it before he even registered what he was doing. Sasuke hummed, amused. 

“This is how badly you want to get fucked,” Sasuke murmured, sounding almost awed, even reverent as he watched Naruto debase himself. “This is proof.” 

Naruto’s own taste was strange on his tongue, but he liked Sasuke’s fingers in his mouth. Maybe, if he made them wet enough, Sasuke would move them down again and— 

He moaned, the fingers still in his mouth. Sasuke drew his hand back. 

“I know what you want,” he said, and part of Naruto was burning in the fires of shame but another part was chanting _yes, yes, PLEASE, yes,_ over and over again. 

He gasped when he suddenly felt a strange sensation circling his entrance: Sasuke’s other hand. It was wet with Naruto’s own precum, exploring the sensitive area. His fingers were long and skillful, moving in a tantalizing way which was drawing Naruto’s focus completely. When he finally slipped his fingertip inside, Naruto sagged forward, head resting on Sasuke’s half-covered shoulder. If he hadn’t been resting on his calves, he would have collapsed completely. 

_“Unh,”_ he groaned, eyes sliding closed in pleasure. 

Then Sasuke’s right hand was on his cock, fingertips brushing lightly across the shaft and head Naruto’s sensitivity was beginning to build, together with his sense of anticipation. As Sasuke began to touch him more, some of his shame was ebbing away. _He’s giving me a reason to feel this way._

But a whole minute passed, and still Sasuke had done nothing more than slip a fingertip into his ass and brush over his cock with the faintest of touches, and Naruto was becoming impatient. It was good, and he was wildly sensitive, but it wasn’t _close_ to enough. Sasuke was forcing him to remain on his knees, stuck in a limbo of anticipation, lust, and borderline (but not definite) pleasure and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take it. 

He moaned thoughtlessly into Sasuke’s shoulder, rubbing his forehead against the side of the pale neck before him. His mouth trailed spittle onto Sasuke’s jacket; he thought of the way Sasuke had painted his face with his thick seed and his cock jumped uncontrollably against Sasuke’s calloused hand. _I want to feel like that,_ he thought desperately, _I want him to make me cum that hard, so he can see…_

“Sas—” he said quietly, voice morphed into a sound of pleasure by Sasuke’s ministrations. 

Sasuke made no sign he had heard; if anything, he crooked his finger a certain way which had Naruto’s toes curling and his cock pulsing again but there was nothing he could _do_ about it and the feeling of helplessness had him moaning in both pleasure and frustration. He rubbed his thighs together, hoping for any friction or pressure on his member. 

Finally, Sasuke seemed to acknowledge his plight. “What do you want, Naruto?” he asked, continuing to move his fingers gently. 

“Fuck you,” Naruto gritted out, “You know what I—” He moaned again, trying to stifle his sounds in the fabric of Sasuke’s jacket. 

“I’m not quite sure,” Sasuke said, tone dripping with false confusion. 

Naruto rocked his hips forward, shivering as he felt Sasuke’s finger run down the length of his cock. “Isn’t this… Enough answer…” he gasped. 

How Sasuke managed to keep a flawlessly quizzical expression while casually probing Naruto’s ass was beyond him. 

“ _Fuck,”_ Naruto drew out; Sasuke had slipped in two fingers at once, and though it wasn’t close to satisfying, it had prompted Naruto to imagine what it would feel like to have his ass filled by Sasuke’s cock, big and wet and still covered in the remnants of the load of cum he had shot all over Naruto’s face—

Naruto rocked forward again and again, with more urgency. He needed release, he needed _Sasuke…_

The dark-haired man turned his head sideways so that he could murmur into Naruto’s ear. “Just tell me what you want.” 

Naruto shook his head, feeling the fingers filling his ass again and the tender stroke down his shaft at the same time and it was _just_ enough to imagine the extent of what Sasuke could do to him. He wanted it _so badly,_ but— 

_I don’t have to say anything, I can just show him what I want, I’m not going to beg just because he wants me to, the bastard. He’ll lose control before I do, I’ll make him give in and he’ll be the one to take what he wants,_

“Tell me, and I’ll give it to you,” Sasuke prompted, and it was that fucking _voice_ again, the one that caused vibrations inside him and affected his body so intensely that there may as well have been another hand running over his body. Naruto bit back a moan. 

“I can hear you, you know,” Sasuke muttered coaxingly, “Just say with words what I already know from your sounds.” 

_It’s different,_ Naruto maintained stubbornly, _I can’t just tell him, I want to see him lose control. I know he wants me, I will make sure he is the one who gives in first—_

He clenched his ass around Sasuke’s fingers and was satisfied when he heard the older man’s sharp intake of breath, knowing what he was imagining. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke’s voice was dangerous again. “Tell me right now.” 

He took his fingers away, and Naruto almost whimpered at the emptiness and loss of friction. He rocked his hips, but Sasuke had taken away the hand on his shaft, too.

In a moment of loss, he moved his hand forward, trying to touch himself, but Sasuke swiftly seized his wrist and Naruto was left writhing in place

With his other hand, the one wet with Naruto’s precum, Sasuke grabbed his jaw roughly, forcing Naruto’s head away from his shoulder and maneuvering him with a strong grip until Naruto was looking at him straight on. 

Every faint touch stimulating his hole and member had vanished, and Naruto was left feeling only the press of the floor beneath him, the wetness on his thighs, and Sasuke’s grip on his wrists and chin. These feelings were enough to keep him anchored to his lust but it was almost _painful,_ he just needed _Sasuke’s fingers and Sasuke’s tongue and Sasuke’s cock and…_

Trapped by Sasuke’s touch he looked up, forcing himself to make eye contact with the one holding him down. 

Sasuke’s eyes were burning, twin embers emanating a gaze so demanding and so purposeful that goosebumps erupted all over Naruto’s arms and legs at the sight. 

“ _Tell me,”_ Sasuke hissed, looking deep into his eyes, and something inside him broke. 

“Please,” he bit out before he could stop himself.

“Please what?” Sasuke asked. 

Naruto’s eyes were wide with desperation, the loss of contact causing a suspension of the pulsing feeling in his core. His voice was quiet, each broken syllable hanging in the air together with his shame. “Please, Sasuke… fuck me.” 

“What was that?” Sasuke asked, and Naruto might not have wanted to repeat himself but then Sasuke’s fingers were prodding at his entrance again and _It doesn’t fucking matter anymore, I just need him, I would do anything to get it, and—_

“Please fuck me Sasuke, fuck me hard, please,” the words spilled out, uncontrollable just like the fire of lust which was once more at full strength. “I need your cock, please, fuck me now.” 

“That’s all you had to say,” He heard Sasuke grit out and his anticipation peaked, only to be suspended once again as Sasuke pushed him backward, maneuvering him from his previous kneeling position to a prone one on his back, completely at Sasuke’s mercy. 

Sasuke bent over him, leaning close to his chest, and Naruto watched mesmerized, floating in his haze of need, as Sasuke took the zipper of his jacket between his teeth and moved delicately downwards, exposing him completely. 

Naruto felt Sasuke’s hot breath on his member, and he moaned, sound catching in his throat as desperation overwhelmed him. His heart beat loudly, pulsing in time with the need in his core as he watched Sasuke move as if in slow motion. 

Sasuke reared back, eyes sweeping over Naruto’s exposed form and flashing briefly. 

All Naruto could think was _please, please, please_ as he sat on the edge of agony, waiting for Sasuke to take him or not. He wanted to scream, to draw Sasuke inside, but he couldn’t speak or move. He could only lie there, listening to every beat of his heart and watching Sasuke with wild hope. 

Sasuke blinked once, and then he was surging forward quicker and more decisively than Naruto’s hazy mind could comprehend. He thought Sasuke said something but whatever his ears might have registered was suddenly drowned out by a feeling of immense fullness, which was rapidly spreading from his ass to his core and up into his chest. 

Finally, _finally,_ Sasuke had entered him. His walls were being stretched to their limits: without being close to completely inside, Sasuke’s girth was already moving him in ways he could scarcely imagine. He whimpered loudly, squeezing his eyes shut as Sasuke shifted inside him and gripped his shoulder for support, his strong grip bruising Naruto’s skin. 

“Fuck, Naruto, you’re good,” Sasuke growled breathlessly from somewhere above him, “You’re _so_ good.” 

This statement, which conceivably once might have pissed Naruto off with its certainty and implications, was now only fueling his lust and his need to get fucked roughly and deeply. “I”m good, Sas’ke… I’m good for your cock, so please… Give it to me…” 

“Do you want more of me, Naruto?” Sasuke asked, deceptively gentle. 

“Please,” Naruto gasped, opening his wet eyes widely. “All of you.” 

With that, Sasuke slipped in a little further and it was all Naruto could do not to scream, with first Sasuke’s girth and now his length starting to fill him bit by bit, completing him slowly. He curled his toes and inhaled sharply, swallowing a mouthful of saliva. 

Sasuke drew back just a little; Naruto was about to cry out at the feeling of emptiness, but before he could open his mouth Sasuke had slammed all the way inside him. 

The impact left Naruto gasping for air: he could barely make a sound as he clenched around Sasuke’s cock once, twice, three times. 

“Fuck. You.” Sasuke gritted out, brow furrowing in concentration. “You’re so tight around me… I…” 

“Your cock…” Naruto moaned, “‘S not my fault… You’re too big… Too good…” 

Sasuke groaned in response to his words, and then he began to move. 

His thrusts were slow at first; shallow attempts at building a rhythm they’d be able to keep up without cumming right away. As it was, Naruto already felt the pressure building: though his fluids had already stained his thighs and the floor, he was already dribbling more precum across his own stomach. He moaned again, despite himself, hands clenching desperately into fists, digging his fingernails into his palms in an attempt to spread out the intensity of the feelings in his body. 

Sasuke was so warm inside him, and outside as well: his thighs against Naruto’s, his chest radiating heat, his brow covered in sweat as he moved in and out of Naruto’s hole. The heat coupled with Sasuke’s movement was so intense that it was chasing away every other feeling; there was only Sasuke, nothing else. He wasn’t in this room, he wasn’t lying on this futon, he wasn’t even connected to his own body. He existed only in relation to Sasuke, both surrounded and filled by him. 

“Sasuke,” he moaned, “Sasuke, _Sasuke._ ” 

“Like saying my name, don’t you,” Sasuke goaded him on breathlessly, “I bet you like telling everyone whose cock you’re taking.” 

Sasuke’s words were embarrassing him to no end, but at this moment every single feeling of shame he was having was instantly converted into lust, flowing straight to his core and building there. 

Sasuke sped up suddenly and even though he was the only thing Naruto was aware of, he still wasn’t close enough, he wasn’t _there_. Naruto reached up blindly towards him wanting to feel more, to be closer, to get fucked harder. 

The more he felt, the louder he was becoming; he had to tell Sasuke how good it felt; needed him to know about the precum on his stomach and the sweat on his thighs and the name on his lips. 

“Ah,” he moaned, increasingly incoherent. “Sas— Ah, _ah,_ fuck…”

Sasuke shuddered inside him, sending vibrations into his core and up to his spine, and then everything increased tenfold when he sped up, grabbing him closer with that bruising grip. 

“I… Can’t,” Sasuke hissed, “Fuck, Naruto.” 

He moved faster and faster, pulling Naruto close until not an inch of space remained between them, and continued to fuck into him. Naruto could feel every inch and every ridge of his cock, every bead of Sasuke’s precum squelching inside him, and he moaned brokenly. 

Their torsos moved against each other, hot and chafing, the warmth of their upper bodies only extending what was beneath. Then Sasuke leaned his head further down, catching Naruto’s mouth in a sloppy kiss which heated their faces and linked them through a strand of shared saliva. The joining of their bodies in three separate places sent a bolt of white-hot pleasure searing straight to Naruto’s dick, which was being roughly stimulated between their two stomachs. Naruto moaned again, leaking pathetically all over both of them. 

“M’ gonna cum,” he moaned suddenly, the stimulation of so many areas becoming too much, too good. “Sasuke, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum,” he was desperate, voice becoming increasingly high-pitched as he squirmed into the sheets, knowing he wouldn’t be able to stave off the feeling so much longer. 

“Then cum,” Sasuke gasped, “Cum for me, Naruto” and his words, filling Naruto’s space, were all he needed to let go. 

He came hard, cock stimulated by both of their stomachs at once and painting their skin when the fluid had nowhere else to go. It spurted everywhere, splattering all the way up to their chests. “ _Ahhh_ ,” Naruto moaned brokenly as the motion continued to force out more cum, and he clenched harder than he ever had. 

His eyes, leaking tears, opened just in time to see Sasuke’s face as he lost control. Sasuke came to a shuddering halt, thick cock twitching deep inside and filling him with cum, warming him from the inside out. 

For a moment Naruto could only lie there, trapped outside Sasuke, conscious only of the thousand little differences opening up between them: the grip on his shoulder relaxing, his softening cock no longer being stimulated by their bodies, the cum slowly leaking out of his hole. 

He moaned aloud at the loss, a single tear falling quickly down the side of his face when he blinked. _It’s not enough,_ he realized. Falling back into his body only made him aware of the raging lust still burning inside him, unsated from just a single orgasm. He wasn’t ready to let go of Sasuke; he needed to feel more of him. He wanted to cum over and over again, fueled by nothing more than Sasuke’s cock inside him. 

“Sasuke,” he moaned brokenly, voice edging on a sob. 

“I know,” Sasuke whispered, suddenly much more gentle than he had been before. Naruto hated it. “I’ll just wait, alright? I’ll wait until you’re less sensitive, then I’ll pull out.” 

_What?_ Naruto’s eyes flicked up to Sasuke’s face in his confusion, the fog in his mind refusing to clear no matter how many losses of contact he counted or how many small tears he shed. _What does he mean?_

Then, involuntarily, his lower muscles spasmed, and Naruto suddenly realized what Sasuke was trying to say. 

Even after filling Naruto with his cum, he was still hard. 

Sasuke was still trying to reassure him: whispers of _It’s okay_ and _I’ll be gentle_ pouring from his lips in a near-constant stream as he tried to shift and pull himself away, to lock Naruto further outside and to drive a sickening separation between them which felt like half of his body trying to physically tear itself away. 

For once, Sasuke appeared to not be completely in control: he paused his movements, closing his eyes and shuddering before slowly slipping his jacket from his shoulders and using it to mop his shining forehead. 

The sight of Sasuke’s toned body, finally completely exposed, only made Naruto crave him more. He reached up silently with trembling hands, searching for any wordless way to tell Sasuke what he was trying to say. _Don’t shift away. Don’t separate yourself. Don’t leave me, please._

Sasuke grunted lowly. “What is it, Naruto,” he asked, voice still terse with care and restraint. 

“Sasuke.” 

Dark eyes met his own, so much more expressive than usual— Naruto could see determination, focus, and a certain softness flickering within their depths. Sasuke sighed. 

Naruto summoned all the strength he had within him and looked deeply into Sasuke’s eyes, baring his teeth with the force of all the intent he could muster. 

Then, he rocked forward deliberately, ignoring his own painful sensitivity and instead focusing entirely on Sasuke’s expression.

The dark eyes widened in shock, and his facade of resistance crumbled in an instant. “Naruto,” he choked out. 

“Fuck me again, Sasuke” Naruto replied, voice low and shaking in his sincerity. “Hard enough to make me cum.” 

Sasuke exhaled sharply, looking down at him, trying to resist. “You’re—” he began, but Naruto didn’t want to hear it. _I have to draw him in, to make him part of me again._

He rocked his hips again, sloppier and weaker as his own sensitivity began to catch up to him. 

Sasuke groaned again, a harsh breath of resignation, and then he was suddenly moving faster than Naruto could follow. 

Sasuke’s hand landed heavily on his chest between his collarbones, restraining him heavily. At the same time, his pelvis was pinned down by Sasuke’s thighs. He threw his head back, and Sasuke’s mouth was quick to invade the part of his neck just beneath his ear. 

“You asked for this,” he whispered harshly, before biting down. And in an instant, he slammed all the way inside. 

Naruto practically _screamed_ at the pleasure, the pain, the pure intensity of it all. Sasuke was not just inside him; he was outside, he was around, he was within. Naruto felt him in all the most ancient and primal parts of him. Everything was governed by Sasuke: his ass, his throat, the tips of his fingers, his heart, his mind. _Sasuke,_ his being was chanting in harmony, _Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke._ He couldn’t even bring himself to speak at that moment, but his body was vibrating with the name of the one who was pleasuring him. 

Then Sasuke pulled back, and Naruto’s eyes rolled back in time before focusing back on Sasuke when he moved back in. His hazy eyes roved down Sasuke’s body: the clenched jaw, the rippling chest, the cock buried to its hilt in Naruto’s own stretched hole. From this angle, he could see where the cock disappeared inside him, where Sasuke became part of him. He shivered, a trickle of saliva running down his chin. 

“You like that, don’t you,” Sasuke muttered heavily, “You like watching me fuck you, you like seeing my cock in your hole, taking you over, don’t you.” 

Naruto blinked up at him, a dazed and unfocused smile spreading across his entire face as Sasuke spoke. “I like it, Sas’ke,” he said hoarsely. “Do it more.” 

And then Sasuke did, thrusting into Naruto so hard and hitting his most sensitive spot so well that Naruto’s strength completely gave out and he fell back. “Ah,” he moaned, voice pitching higher. “Ah, _fuck._ ” 

Sasuke bent down towards him, whispering roughly into his ear as he continued to move deep inside Naruto’s body. “You’re going to feel me for days after this,” he said, “Every single time you move, you’ll remember how I felt moving inside you,” — he took a ragged breath — “And whenever you look at yourself, you’ll see the evidence of what I did to you.” 

Naruto’s body seized at the words, and he blushed furiously; purely on instinct, for he was beyond shame. He wanted every part of Sasuke, and he wasn’t embarrassed to ask for it anymore. 

Sasuke’s movements were setting his entire world on fire. This world, of course, was made up of one mass: his and Sasuke’s bodies joined together. Its center was the point where Sasuke entered into him, and its edges the parts of their skin that weren’t in contact with each other. The center was magma, the edges arctic. Every surface in contact with Sasuke’s skin was flaming, and every part of him which wasn’t touching Sasuke felt freezing cold. Feeling the two temperatures at once was driving him to another consciousness: it was like he could see this world of theirs colored in heat. Naruto could map their entire little world through touch alone. 

Naruto moved desperately, bucking up to meet Sasuke with each thrust in an attempt to deepen the touch, to bind their world together as closely as it could be. There were two fires raging on their world at once: twin infernos spurring him to move _more, more, harder._ The fire deep inside his body, the point Sasuke was hitting over and over again and sending consistent pulses of pleasure through him, and the fire further outside, the burn of his skin as his hole stretched wider and his hips were slammed against Sasuke’s body over and over again. 

“Sasuke,” he choked out, “It feels—” 

“I know,” Sasuke replied. He bent over, kissing Naruto roughly, mashing their lips together and licking into Naruto’s mouth, swallowing every sound of pleasure either of them released. Naruto mouthed hungrily into the kiss, hoping with everything he had that his mouth would be able to say what he wanted to with movement, even if it refused to convey the depths of what he felt through sound. 

_I can’t tell you how it feels,_ Naruto thought faintly as his body continued to rock with their motions, _But please, let me show you._

He kissed Sasuke, lifting his jaw to give the other man access to any part of his face. Sasuke took the hint and kissed downwards messily as his movements began to lose their precision. He left a trail of kisses down Naruto’s jawline and throat before drawing back slightly. 

Every mark he left on Naruto’s body was its own little flame: when he looked up into Sasuke’s eyes, he saw nothing but the same heat reflecting back at him. _He understands,_ Naruto thought, _He can see the map, too._

This thought sent Naruto soaring to new heights and soon he couldn’t even think about forming words as Sasuke fucked him harder, his entire body moving and chafing against the sheets with the speed and the strength Sasuke was moving inside him. His moans and sounds began to increase in volume, no longer muffled by Sasuke’s mouth. He had completely lost the ability to form syllables, but every one of Sasuke’s movements was luring drawn-out moans from his lips, spilling out uncontrollably. 

He felt that familiar pleasure building in his lower stomach, a burn so powerful it made him gasp and moan as it twinged in time with every well-aimed thrust. His cock, still untouched by Sasuke, was hard all over again and resting stiffly on his stomach. Every second brought him closer: every movement and every microexpression crossing Sasuke’s face. 

Sasuke, so controlled from the start, seemed to be slipping: his eyes narrowed and then widened, and soft grunts were stuttering from his lips. 

_He’s mine, too,_ Naruto realized, _This is how much he loves fucking into me._

The thought had him approaching the edge faster than he could bear; he suddenly knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. 

Already, he could barely remember his first orgasm with the power of the second coming onto him. “Please, Sas’ke,” he cried out, voice breaking with every movement. “Wanna cum again, please, make me,”

Sasuke met his eyes, a brief look which shone through Naruto’s fucked-out haze, and as he continued to thrust into him hard enough to bruise he reached down and gave Naruto’s aching cock a single, careful stroke. 

The combination of Sasuke’s rough thrusts and this single gentle touch sent Naruto over the edge, and he screamed Sasuke’s name as he came all over himself once again, spraying over the mess which already covered him. His head was thrown back, all he could say was Sasuke’s name over and over again, and then he felt Sasuke cum inside him a second time. 

Sasuke’s thrusts slowed down, fucking both of them through their orgasms. As Naruto’s screams were gradually replaced with shallow breaths Sasuke continued to rock inside him, so lightly and so gently that a sudden tide of emotion rose inside Naruto’s chest. 

As his senses returned, he was more aware than ever of the feelings in his most sensitive areas: Sasuke’s cock still gently inside him, the cum in his hole now overflowing and dripping all over the sheets. 

“You’re so good, Naruto,” Sasuke said softly as he looked down, admiring him. “Letting me fill you. Do you feel it dripping out of you, hm?” 

Naruto nodded, eyes drooping with exhaustion. However, he held them open, wanting to see Sasuke and drink in every detail. 

Sasuke finally pulled out with a sharp inhale, drawing back to look at Naruto spread out beneath him. His expression was raw: with pride, with admiration, with something deeper.

_I want him to look at me like that forever. I want to be this connected to him, always._

“You fucked me so good, Sasuke,” Naruto said, voice barely above a whisper. “Sasuke, you’re so good to me...” 

Sasuke reached down, still with that tender expression in his eyes, stroking Naruto’s cheek with the back of his finger. Naruto was suddenly incredibly aware of the mess on his face: the tear tracks, the saliva, the remnants of Sasuke’s cum from the earlier blowjob. He looked down, focusing on Sasuke’s hand at the edge of his vision, moaning slightly. 

“What is it, Naruto,” Sasuke mumbled lowly, thoughtfully. 

“Mmm,” Naruto couldn’t speak properly, he was so overwhelmed by Sasuke’s expression and his touch. All he could do was lie there, covered in the damning evidence of his devotion. 

Sasuke continued to move his hand downwards, lightly tracing every inch of Naruto’s marked skin. The bitten neck, the bruised shoulder, the cum on his stomach. His softening cock, his bruised entrance leaking Sasuke’s ejaculate everywhere. 

“Sasuke,” he murmured. He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t quite think of what it was. All he knew is that he didn’t want Sasuke to leave. _Stay,_ he thought. _Keep looking at me, Sasuke. Touch me a little longer. I’m in your possession, Sasuke. Let me belong to you._

And so he lay there, coming down slowly from his high. He was returning to his body, but it felt different, somehow. Something raw had been forged between him and Sasuke this night, something which lay heavier than anything they had done before. Sasuke had been inside him, every single inch of his body and soul, and that was a bond which could never be undone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. Anyway, I hope you had fun ;)


End file.
